


Snow

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something requested by uzumaki_rakku and... er, pertinent to the holiday season? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, not making money off this.

* * *

He shrieked and lept into the branches of the trees above them. Looked down, kinda peeved, and squirmed uncomfortably.

Naruto was on his back and laughing uncontrollably below him.

"Mou, why must you stick snow down my pants?"

The sunny smile that beamed up at him made him almost completely forgive the prankster, "Because your reaction was hilarious?"

Kakashi frowned back, and put on a tragic air, "But now my balls are cold~." It might've been just a bit of a whine.

A bright streak and then Naruto was suddenly next to him, leaning in, "I could warm those up for you."

"Would you now?" Kakashi hummed and settled himself the best he could against the tree. "I don't know how effective you'd be..."

"Better than hot chocolate," the blond promised, and dove at his pants.

* * *

 _  
_

_end_

 _  
_

* * *

**AN:** ::gigglefit::


End file.
